


Persona 5 RE

by hungryh1ppo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryh1ppo/pseuds/hungryh1ppo
Summary: A rewrite of Persona 5 and my first fic on here, Persona 5 R, which was dropped due to stress.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. "Humble" Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this rewrite will be me self projecting in certain areas but I will try to avoid that.

Prologue:

Ren Amamiya is a complicated kid. Tough upbringing, distant relationship with his father, his mother’s death, mental health issues, smoking, he has had it real tough. However it was all pushed over the edge when he stopped a drunk man from raping a woman.  
In Ren’s head he had done the right thing, clearly not.  
When the police showed up Ren was arrested. The man got away with everything because apparently he was someone with power. Even the woman he saved spoke against him, when asked to testify.  
Ren had lost all faith in humanity.  
He was lucky enough to get off with a warning and someone keeping an eye on him. However, this warning came with a huge label that turned Ren into a ‘notorious’ delinquent in the town of Inaba. This along with everything else in his life piled up more and more until it could not be taken anymore.  
Ren tried to kill himself halfway through his first year of high school.  
To his dismay however, he survived.  
For the duration of his first year, Ren spent it in and out of hospital, never leaving his house otherwise. Unless he ran out of cigarettes of course. He had a reputation he could not shake as a delinquent so he chose to shut himself away.  
His father didn’t help with any of this. Everyday he would ignore Ren and resent his existence. Some days he would even blame Ren for his wife's early departure.  
The Amamiya family was a broken mess.  
As a result, Ren’s father got rid of him at first chance given. In one months time Ren was off to Tokyo where he will spend the rest of his school life till the end of university. A woman his father referred to as Niijima would be taking him in. As far as Ren was aware she was doing it for money. Taking in someone with a reputation such as his for the remainder of high school and university couldn’t be done out of kindness.

As the month went by, Ren had to prepare himself to leave. He had been packing all the essentials he would need such as clothes, his medication, and cigarettes. He had no idea how hard it would be to get cigs in Tokyo so he would rather not risk it. Everything else he would need could be sorted out on the day he would arrive.  
Eventually, the day would come where he would need to leave would arrive. As Ren got prepared he took his meds and got his clothes ready.  
A knock came from the door.  
“Ren. Are you ready?” A loud stern voice came from the other side of the door.  
Ren flinched at the unnerving voice trying to compose himself before responding, “ Yes father.”  
Ren’s father had no hesitation when he responded, “Be ready to leave soon otherwise I cannot drop you to the station.”  
Ren wanted to say ‘don’t worry I can make it by myself’ but fear of what his father would respond with, instead Ren responded with a simple “Okay.”  
Silence followed Ren’s last response as his father left to go back downstairs. Ren took a deep breath and finished getting ready.

The drive to Inaba station was an awkward silence, at least for Ren. The only conversation that occured was when they got to the station.  
“Ren.”  
Ren flinched under his name being called as they pulled up to the station. “Y-yes father.”  
“Remember you are meeting up with a silver haired woman named Niijima.”  
“Yes father, I will remember.”  
Ren opened the door to the car and started to get out of the car.  
“Goodbye son.”  
“Yeah, bye.”  
Ren shut the door and walked towards the station entrance, leaving behind the man who cultivated him into the mess he is today. Trying to push him out of his mind, Ren bought his ticket to Tokyo’s Shibuya station and after waiting for a while boarded the train to his new life.  
His new life in Tokyo.

Prologue End


	2. New Life

Ren emerged from Shibuya station, exhausted from the long train ride. It was early morning when Ren had first left but now it was around two in the afternoon. The black haired teen pulled out a cigarette and inhaled. This was his first of the day. The nicotine rushed to his head, he knew it was bad for him and could cause health issues but the feeling helped him cope with life. 

As he went to take a second puff the busy, bustling world around him stopped. It had just froze. Ren panicked. His heart rate rose rapidly as he looked around to see if anyone else was experiencing this strange phenomenon. 

All of a sudden a blue flame appeared from across the street. Ren’s ash eyes stared into the flame. He was mesmerised.

Ren stood there for what felt like an eternity just staring into the flame. A burning red face formed amongst the blue. It stared back into Ren’s eyes.

For the brief moment they made eye contact, they were one.

Then there was nothing. 

Ren blinked and reality returned to how it was prior, a loud bustling city. 

Ren had to take a moment to compose himself and calm down. 

A few moments passed before Ren feels okay again and returns to his cigarette. 

“I guess the report I got on you was right about you smoking Ren Amamiya.”

Ren turned around to see a beautiful silver haired woman standing there behind him. Her was kept to one side of her face which made it much easier for the teen to see her crimson eyes. She wore a dark grey suit that had gold trimmings on the shoulders and other parts of the suit. In the back of Ren’s head he thought she was beautiful but he had to push that thought back and had to identify why this woman came up to him and why she knew his name. 

That was when it hit him. This was Niijima, the woman who agreed to take him in. 

“Ah sorry, I should introduce myself you must be a bit confused. My name is Sae Niijima, it’s good to meet you.”

Ren was taken aback when the woman in front of him bowed, even if it was ever so slightly. As a result of this, Ren bowed back out of respect. 

“Nice to meet you Miss Niijima, you already know my name but I’m Ren. Thank you for taking care of me I guess.”

“You could work on you attitude but it’s my pleasure. I saw potential in you from your report, similar to that of my sister, so I am going to be strict on you. As long as you go to school and study hard, you will be fine.”

Ren nodded at the older womans words before she turned to go. 

“I guess it’s time to show you where you will be staying. Try and finish your cigarette before we get there. I don’t mind you smoking but not in the apartment.”

Ren nodded again and followed the silver haired woman as she marched off further into Shibuya.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Sae finished guiding Ren towards the apartment building he would be spending the next few years living in.

Keeping close behind Sae as she put into a code to get into the building Ren thought to himself, ‘She must have money to live in a building this nice’.

Sae and Ren got into the first available elevator and the silver haired woman pushed the button to the 6th floor. Sae made no attempt at small talk which Ren found pleasant. He was not a big fan of people and as a result he loves silence and time to himself. 

Getting out of the elevator, Sae started her stride up again for a short period of time before arriving in front of an apartment door, 33. In one swift motion, Sae unlocked and opened the door. She raised her arm motioning Ren to enter first.

He nodded and done as the older woman asked.

Taking his first few steps into the apartment his world shifted dramatically. The busy and loud outside world was gone, instead it was replaced with calmness. The apartment was clean and a breath of fresh air compared to his brief experience of Tokyo so far. 

“I assume you like it so far from the smile on your face.” Sae remarked.

She was right though, he did like it, “Yeah, I do. It’s quiet.”   
Sae smiled, “That’s something I can guarantee you here. Me and my sister are both relatively quiet. I guess I should show you where your room is.”

Ren followed Sae down the hall and into the living room, in which she crossed to reach a door on the other side.

“This is your room. All your stuff is inside. Do what you want until me or my sister get back later but within reason. I have to go back to work now.”

And with that Ren was back by himself again. Just how he likes it. 

Ren opened the door to his room. It was fairly barren apart from a bed, a desk and a lamp on the desk. His stuff was in the boxes on the floor. Ren was not in the mood to deal with sorting it all out now. 

He was not in the mood for anything at the moment. 

Ren layed his head down on his new bed.

“I guess this is my new life now.”


End file.
